kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazard Forms
is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Form with the Hazard Trigger. In this form, Build's stats greatly surpass any other form, Rider, or Smash up to its appearance. This form has two finishers: * : This finisher has two variations: **Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy for about several seconds to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy. **Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed * : This finisher has two variations: **Build coats his right in purple, dark energy before delivering a powerful side kick. **Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. Appearances: Build Episodes 20- 21, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: Final Chapter, Build 22-26 - SmaphoWolf= SmaphoWolf 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 101.0 kg is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading SmaphoWolf Form with the Hazard Trigger. From the (the phone icon on the right eye), Build is able to send a series of energy projections of app icons which encircle the enemy, disorienting and attacking them. This forms has three finisher: *Build Driver finishers: ** : Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy. ** : *Drill Crusher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****'Unicorn:' An energy projection resembling a unicorn's horn spins around the Drill Crusher as Build performs a powerful stab attack. This form is exclusive to Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: First Chapter. - HawkGatling= HawkGatling 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 19.4 tons (right arm)/20.4 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 27.0 tons (right leg)/28.4 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading HawkGatling Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Hawk Gatlinger in this form. He can also summon the Solstall Wings for flight if needed. This form has two finishers: * : Build performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings. * : Build traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger. This form is exclusive to Episode 22 - KaizokuRessya= KaizokuRessya 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 24.0 tons (right arm)/25.4 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 30.0 tons (right leg)/27.6 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading KaizokuRessya Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Kaizoku Hassyar in this form. This form has two finishers: * : Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. * : Appearances: Build Episode 24, 35 - KeyDragon= KeyDragon 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 39.4 tons (right arm)/33.8 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 35.2 tons (right leg)/48.2 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading KeyDragon Form with the Hazard Trigger. Build is armed with the Beat Closer in this form. This form has two finishers: * : Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. * : Appearances: Build Episode 35 - FullFull RabbitTank Bottle= By using the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle alongside the Hazard Trigger, Build can upgrade the sleek, black Hazard Form into either RabbitRabbit Form or TankTank Form. The FullFull RabbitTank Bottle was designed to give Build an immense power boost over Hazard Form while suppressing the stimulus overflow that causes Build to go berserk. Build's weapon in these forms is the Fullbottle Buster. The ending theme for both RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank Form is entitled "Ready Go!!". Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 106.2 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 39.9 tons *'Kicking Power': 47.8 tons *'Jump Height' **'Base Jump Height': 88.0 m **'Max Jump Height': 132.0 m *'Running Speed' **'Base Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.8 sec. is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Rabbit Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Rabbit mode, hence known as the . In this form, Build can not only run faster, and jump higher than he could in RabbitTank Sparkling form, but he can also stretch his limbs at will. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of RabbitRabbit allow the user to increase its reaction time, jumping height, running speed up to a maximum of 1.5x. In RabbitRabbit Form, Build is armed with and protected by the , the , the arm-mounted and the leg-mounted . The Hop Pop Gauntlets and Jump Champ Leggers contain that enable long distance stretching. On the back of RabbitRabbit Form is the cape-like , which enables Build to run around at supersonic speeds thanks to an inbuilt propulsion accelerating device. *Build Driver finisher: ** : Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. *Fullbottle Buster finisher: ** : Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Rabbit': Build fires a ball of red energy at the enemy. ** : Build channels the power of two Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Rabbit + Panda': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together. ***'Rocket + Jet': Build fires a ball of cyan energy. ** : Build channels the power of three Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Rabbit + Panda + Taka': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together that gives off orange energy shockwaves upon impact. ** : Build channels the power of four Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Rabbit Mode': Build runs at the enemy at high speeds, and delivers a slash with the blade covered in red energy. Appearances: Build Episodes 27-36 - TankTank= TankTank Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 145.3 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power' **'Base Punching Power': 47.0 tons **'Maximum Punching Power': 70.5 tons *'Kicking Power' **'Base Kicking Power': 53.7 tons **'Maximum Kicking Power': 80.55 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Tank Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Tank mode, hence known as the . In this form, Build's armor becomes significantly denser and is covered in tank treads and turrets to boost his attacks and defenses. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of TankTank allow the user to increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x. In TankTank Form, Build is armed with and protected by the , the , the arm-mounted and the leg-mounted . The Fight Might Gauntlets and Dash Mash Leggers contain , which are the tank tread-like units on the forearms and shins, and enable high-speed cutting power. *Build Driver finisher: ** : *Fullbottle Buster finisher: ** : Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Spider': Build fires a blast of purple energy that transforms into a web to trap the target. ***'Magnet': Build fires a blue energy magnet that pulls enemies towards each other to the point where they implode. ***'Dryer': Build fires a ball of red energy that transforms into a stream of heat which continuously burns the target. ** : Build channels the power of two Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ** : Build channels the power of three Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ** : Build channels the power of four Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Tank + Jet + Gatling + Rocket': Build fires a ball of blue, gray, and white energy with the images on Bottles mixed together that gives off cyan energy shockwaves upon impact. ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. ***'Tank Mode': ****Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flips forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while dealing out multiple continuous shots to its target, ending the barrage with. ****Alternatively, Build just fires a blue energy ball that gives off shockwaves upon impact. Appearances: Build Episodes 28-33, 35-36 }} }} - Category:Rider Forms